


These arms were made for holding you

by DreamerGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically the scene we all needed, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/pseuds/DreamerGirl
Summary: Il primo incontro di Steve e Bucky dopo la deprogrammazione.





	These arms were made for holding you

Poche erano le cose in grado di rendere Steve nervoso, e incontrare colui che era stato il suo migliore amico e la cosa più vicina a famiglia che avesse mai avuto era una di quelle. Steve camminava lungo quei corridoi del palazzo di Wakanda che avrebbe potuto percorrere ad occhi chiusi per quante volte ci era passato nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, quando la mancanza di Bucky era così forte che aveva bisogno di vederlo, nonostante fosse in una cella criostatica inconsapevole della sua presenza. Stava cercando di non affrettare troppo il passo facendo così evincere la sua impazienza e il suo nervosismo, però Natasha lo conosceva troppo bene per farsi ingannare. Quando, sulla soglia della porta dei laboratori, Steve esitò, Nat gli afferrò un braccio. –Non preoccuparti, Steve. È Bucky quello lì dentro. Il vero Bucky.-  
E forse era quello, ciò che preoccupava Steve. Che, a pochi metri di distanza, non ci fosse il Soldato d’Inverno o un uomo che ancora combatteva contro una parte di sé che non gli apparteneva, ma il suo Buck. Un Bucky con i suoi fantasmi ed un passato difficile da affrontare, ma con il pieno controllo della sua mente. E, se da un lato era sollevato e felice perché Shuri aveva fatto un autentico miracolo eliminando tutto ciò che l’HYDRA gli aveva stillato nella mente, dall’altro era terrorizzato da come Bucky avrebbe potuto accoglierlo. Non avrebbe potuto biasimarlo, se non avesse voluto più avere a che fare con lui. In fondo, era colpa sua se Zola era stato in grado di trovarlo. Lui l’aveva portato su quel treno, lui non era tornato a controllare il luogo dove era caduto. Quando si era svegliato dopo essere stato nel ghiaccio per oltre settant’anni ed aver scoperto di essere vivo dopo aver fatto precipitare un aereo, il suo primo pensiero era stato per Bucky. Probabilmente sarei sopravvissuto anche cadendo da quell’altezza. Avrei potuto fare qualcosa. In qualche modo, sentiva di aver infranto la loro promessa, quel fino alla fine che già una volta lo aveva riportato in sé.  
Natasha gli strinse più forte il braccio, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. –Smettila di rimuginare e vai- gli disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Leggermente più rincuorato –si fidava di Nat e del suo giudizio-, Steve prese un grosso respiro ed aprì la porta.

T’Challa lo aveva preparato al fatto che Bucky fosse sveglio e stesse bene, eppure Steve non era pronto a quella vista. Seduto su un lettino, i capelli legati in uno chignon disordinato, vestito come uno del posto e con una fascia a coprire il braccio mancante; Bucky parlava amabilmente con Shuri e sorrideva. Leggermente, un sorriso che non raggiungeva i suoi occhi, ma comunque un vero sorriso.  
Nel sentire la porta aprirsi, entrambi si voltarono. Steve si bloccò sull’uscio. Gli occhi di Bucky lo trovarono subito e si sgranarono. Tutto il mondo intorno a Steve sembrò sparire, con la sola eccezione di Bucky, il quale si alzò in piedi e restò lì, immobile. Sembrava faticare a trovare le parole, apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza dire nulla, si limitava a guardarlo con quegli occhi che gli erano mancati come l’aria. Steve si chiese se la sua visita avesse rovinato tutto il lavoro che la brillante sorella di T’Challa aveva fatto e distrutto nuovamente il suo equilibrio mentale, ma poi Bucky disse: -Steve- e oh Dio, quanto gli era mancata la sua voce.  
Cercando di mantenere il controllo nonostante la gola chiusa e gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Steve sorrise. –Ehi, Buck.-  
La voce gli uscì rotta ma a Bucky sembrò non importare, perché con un gemito si fiondò verso di lui. Steve fece in tempo a fare un unico passo in avanti prima di trovarsi Bucky premuto contro di sé, l’unico braccio rimasto che si aggrappava spasmodicamente alla sua maglia e la faccia affondata nella sua clavicola. E questo fu semplicemente troppo per lui, che, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, lo aveva circondato con le sue braccia portandoselo vicino, il più vicino possibile, e lo teneva stretto così forte che probabilmente era un bene che fosse forte quanto lui o lo avrebbe soffocato.  
Il suo viso finì nell’incavo del suo collo e, al di sotto del bagnoschiuma, c’era quello che era indiscutibilmente l’odore di Bucky. Oltre settant’anni non l’avevano cambiato per nulla.  
Steve nemmeno si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere e di star mormorando ripetutamente il nome di Bucky misto a scuse per non sapeva cosa sul suo collo, l’unica cosa di cui era consapevole era quel corpo aggrappato al suo, esattamente come lo ricordava (o quasi, con l’assenza di un braccio), circondato dal profumo di Bucky e dalla sua voce che pronunciava il suo nome in un modo che era solo il suo. Era come respirare, come tornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio, come essere finalmente Steve e non la sua ombra, non Captain America.  
Quando trovò la forza di alzare lo sguardo, scoprì che Bucky lo stava guardando come se ancora non credesse ai suoi occhi. Gli sorrise tra le lacrime, incapace di lasciarlo andare, quasi avesse paura di vederlo scomparire una volta che i loro corpi non fossero stati più in contatto. Bucky sembrava altrettanto restio a staccarsi dal suo abbraccio, continuava a scrutarlo concentrato finché non portò la sua mano ad asciugare quell’ultima lacrima che scorreva sul suo viso. Steve chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella che era la cosa più vicina ad una carezza che Bucky gli aveva rivolto nel corso della loro esistenza. Un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra al pensiero di quante volte avesse desiderato un contatto del genere tra loro.  
Steve sapeva che ciò che provava per Bucky era sempre stato più dell’affetto fraterno che sosteneva di provare, ma non gli aveva mai detto nulla, non aspettandosi certo di venire ricambiato e soprattutto perché si vergognava di se stesso e di ciò che provava. Negli anni ’40 certe cose erano illegali e, anche se ora avrebbe potuto, il pensiero di perderlo di nuovo lo frenava. Eppure, trovarselo davanti così bello e sano e felice metteva a dura prova la sua volontà. Lo aveva perso una volta, poi una seconda e una terza ed ogni volta aveva avuto il rimorso di aver taciuto una cosa così grande al suo migliore amico, domandandosi se quella rivelazione avesse potuto cambiare qualcosa, se, invece di farlo giungere alla decisione della criostasi, lo avesse convinto a tentare un approccio diverso, magari con il suo aiuto.  
Bucky lo conosceva troppo bene per non notare la sofferenza dietro quel sospiro. –Steve.-  
Sentirsi chiamare era ancora come un sogno. Steve aprì gli occhi, incontrando quel verde che tanto amava ad un palmo dal viso. Per un attimo, gli si mozzò il respiro. –Va tutto bene. È solo… Mi sei mancato- mormorò con voce roca. E quella era una mezza verità.  
L’altro lo fissò, cercando di decidere cosa fare. Sembrò lasciar perdere, per il momento. –Anche tu, Stevie. Anche quando non ricordavo chi fossi, mi mancavi.-

Quando finalmente trovarono la forza di staccarsi, si accorsero che né Shuri né Natasha erano lì. Nessuno dei due le aveva sentite lasciare la stanza, presi com’erano a ritrovarsi. Tuttavia, conoscendo Nat, Steve controllò il cellulare.  
In effetti, gli aveva scritto due messaggi. Il primo diceva: dato che tu e Bucky sembrate piuttosto impegnati, io e Shuri vi lasciamo stare. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Il secondo era molto più breve ma lo fece sorridere. È bello vederti così felice.

Bucky lo portò nel luogo in cui viveva da quando era stato deprogrammato, una capanna situata poco distante dal palazzo, molto rustica e piccola ma che sembrava apprezzare. Vederlo muoversi con così tanta familiarità in quella minuscola cucina diede a Steve un senso di deja-vu. Non erano gli anni del primo dopoguerra ed entrambi erano quanto più diversi potessero essere da allora, ma a Steve sembrò di essere tornato nel suo appartamento di Brooklyn, quando sua madre era appena morta e Bucky restava a tenergli compagnia, cucinando per lui e dormendo insieme sui cuscini del divano.  
Pur essendo ormai tardi per il pranzo e presto per la cena, mangiarono insieme, in silenzio, uno di fronte all’altro, con i piedi che, sotto il tavolo, continuavano a sfiorarsi. I loro sguardi sembravano quasi calamitati, e, ogni volta che si incrociavano, Steve non poteva fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere Bucky di nuovo sereno.  
Era quasi sera quando Bucky parlò di nuovo. –Steve.- Sembrava averci preso gusto nel chiamarlo e lui non poteva fare a meno di esserne felice. Gli era mancato troppo il modo in cui Bucky pronunciava il suo nome –lentamente, allungando la prima ‘e’- per lamentarsi. –C’è una cosa che devi vedere.-  
Uscirono dalla capanna, camminando fianco a fianco, fino ad arrivare su una piccola sporgenza di roccia. Bucky si sedette, i piedi penzoloni, e fece cenno a Steve di sistemarsi a fianco a lui. Seduti così vicini che le loro spalle erano premute insieme, restarono entrambi a guardare gli abitanti di Wakanda vivere come se per loro niente fosse cambiato, come se il centro del loro mondo fosse sempre lo stesso quando, a Steve, sembrava che la Terra avesse appena ripreso a girare e i giorni a scorrere, finalmente libero da quell’attesa che il suo migliore amico stesse meglio, sembrata più lunga dei settant’anni che si era perso e che aveva dovuto recuperare.  
-Ti ricordi di quando andammo in campeggio, quella volta nel ‘37?- disse ad un certo punto Bucky.  
Steve ridacchiò. –Ci perdemmo e mentre cercavamo il campo ci ritrovammo su quello stupendo prato. Il tramonto più bello che abbia mai visto.- Sembrò pensarci un attimo. –Tu lo ricordi?-  
Bucky si morse il labbro. Pur essendo ormai libero dalle catene dell’HYDRA, sembrava ancora avere difficoltà a parlare della sua vita di prima. –È stata la prima cosa che ho ricordato appena sveglio. Prima ancora del trattamento. Qui il tramonto è molto simile a quello. Ci tenevo a mostrartelo.-  
Steve gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui, a quelle parole, il suo cuore sembrava essersi gonfiato nella cavità toracica, arrivandogli fino in gola. –Non vedo l’ora di vederlo.-  
Quando il sole iniziò la sua discesa, colorando il paesaggio sotto di loro di tinte aranciate, Steve capì perché Bucky avesse immediatamente collegato i due momenti. Anche se il paesaggio intorno a loro era diverso e l’angolazione del sole era, in un certo senso, sbagliata, i colori e la pace che si respiravano erano gli stessi.  
Così: -Hai ragione- disse.  
Bucky emise uno sbuffo. –Come sempre, idiota.-  
Poi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal panorama, poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Steve e cercò la sua mano, stringendola.  
Steve sentì il cuore mancare un battito e poi accelerare. Piano, senza osare togliere la mano da quella di Bucky, girò il palmo facendo incrociare le loro dita. Non vide Bucky sorridere, ma sentì rafforzare la stretta.  
Questo era ciò che aveva avuto paura anche solo di sognare quando T’Challa gli aveva detto che Bucky era in sé, pensò Steve, poggiando la testa su quella di Bucky, che ancora riposava sulla sua spalla. Perché, se ne accorgeva ora, tutto questo gli bastava. Gli bastava sapere che Bucky era Bucky, gli bastava sapere che non solo non lo odiava, ma era felice di averlo al suo fianco, gli bastava sapere che ricordava abbastanza da sorprenderlo ancora, sempre. Gli bastava restare in silenzio a guardare un tramonto di un tempo che non era il loro, in un Paese che non era il loro, ma che suonava come casa. Gli bastava, per ora.  
Avrebbe avuto tempo per confessare i suoi sentimenti. Avrebbero avuto il tempo per parlare di quello che erano stati e di quello che sarebbero potuti diventare. Dopo una vita passata a perdersi e ritrovarsi, finalmente avevano tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Se non avete ancora il diabete dopo una cosa del genere, complimenti!  
> Un po’ di pace ce la meritavamo dopo Infinity War, quindi qui niente traumi.  
> Questa one shot è nata dopo aver letto pezzi dell’intervista di Sebastian e dei Russo in cui dicevano che quello di Infinity War non era il primo incontro di Steve e Bucky, altrimenti l’abbraccio sarebbe durato mezzo film (loro li shippano più di noi, me lo sento). Poi ho visto quest'immagine stupenda (https://78.media.tumblr.com/a8cef26e283eb65c76093f00c913b2d8/tumblr_p7zvzxfisC1qllu80o4_540.jpg non so di chi è, ma chiunque l'ha fatta è bravissimo/a.) e si è praticamente scritta da sola. Non è perfetta ma a me non dispiace come è venuta.  
> Non ho ancora esaurito le idee per altre storie –Infinity War mi ha fatto quest’effetto-, quindi probabilmente tornerò presto (per vostra sfortuna), esami permettendo. Perciò, alla prossima, spero! :)


End file.
